


Always Gonna Steal Your Thunder

by dearzoemurphy



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: AU, Canon Divergent, Confrontation of Feelings, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Modern AU, Questioning Sexuality, Underage Drinking, bi!veronica, frat party, lesbian!Chandler, questioning feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: Veronica Sawyer is not gay.Heather Chandler decides to find out if she might be.Veronica Sawyer realizes she's gayer than previously thought.or, a series of snapshots on Veronica's path to realizing her own identity.





	1. stealing kisses from your missus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I just found stuff for this pairing literally today but I would already die for them hope you enjoyyy

“Someone’s enjoying the party, huh,” Heather said sarcastically, crossing her arms and leaning on the wall next to Veronica, who was casually sipping from a red Solo cup. She looked like she'd rather be anywhere else than the party.

The brunette laughed. “Yeah. It's a real thrasher,” she quipped back.

Chandler looked over at her and smirked. “You don't even know anyone else here, do you?”

Veronica squinted and scanned the room. “Don't think so. Unless you count the jerk over there. He that tried five separate times to get me to blow him tonight,” she said, pointing at him as her anger bubbled just beneath the surface.

Heather chuckled. “He's a very important connection, he gets us into all of these parties. McNamara dated him for about a week once,” she slowly explained.

Her friend rolled her eyes. “Fuck connections man, can I punch him in the face?” she asked, swirling her drink.

“Remind me why I keep you around?” Heather asked hypothetically, and only slightly sarcastically.

Veronica chuckled. “Because deep down inside, you know you love me. You couldn't kick me out of your inner circle even if you wanted to,” she proclaimed boldly, causing Heather to realize that maybe her cup didn't contain diet soda.

Instead of reacting directly, she simply grabbed Veronica by the wrist and began pulling her across the room.

“Hey! What's the big idea?” the brunette yelped.

Heather pulled her into an abandoned room and slammed the door.

“Are you drunk right now?” she asked, exasperated, “that's rule number 72! Don't get drunk at frat parties, not after the first incident,” she finished, grumbling.

Veronica immaturely stuck her tongue out. “Oh, just stuff it! You've been riding my dick all this week, what gives?”

“I…I've been trying to figure something out about you,” Heather responded cryptically.

The brunette tilted her head to the side. “Figure out what?”

“Veronica, are you bi, or gay, or what? I feel like you are, and I just want to know,” Heather said suddenly and impatiently.

“I mean…wait, what do you mean? Do you think I'm…” the brunette trailed off, setting her cup down on the dresser next to them.

“Gay? Yes, and I figured I should just ask you because my investigation was getting me nowhere. You refuse to anything with guys at parties, but also you're a prude, so that could mean nothing. You gaze at girls across the lunchroom a lot, but you could just be jealous, so that could mean nothing. There's your weird little thing with Betty Finn and the time you slept over with Heather and woke up spooning each other, but I could be reading too far into it. All the evidence is inconclusive, and I really just want to ask you,” her friend said, flicking dirt off her fingernail.

Veronica blushed. “I mean…maybe? I don't know. But…why ask now?”

Heather shrugged. “No time like the present. We were both bored, and here right now is one of the few places with privacy from the other two, just in case you are but don't want them knowing,” she explained.

Her friend’s blush deepened. “Well…I've been thinking about it recently, but I just don't know if I could ever see myself with a girl. They're pretty and nice, but…,” she explained hurriedly.

Heather nodded slowly. “Interesting. Do you want to try it out?” she proposed.

“Try what?” Veronica asked, genuinely confused

The blonde rolled her eyes. “You're so fucking adorable, honestly,” she said, turning to her brunette friend and grabbing her by the shoulders, pulling her close to firmly plant a kiss on her lips.

Veronica didn't know whether to kiss her friend back or pull away, so she compromised and remained completely motionless.

Heather pulled back after a moment and smirked, hands still resting on Veronica’s shoulders. “So, are you gay?” she asked again.

The brunette didn't know what she should do, so she let her impulses take over. Her impulse told her to lunge forward and wrap her arms around Chandler’s neck, drawing her closer and joining their lips once more.

The kiss was over within a few seconds, a wildly grinning Veronica moving away slightly.

“I'll take that as a yes,” Heather said smugly, “I'm always right.”  
_****_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik this was extremely short but!! more chapters are on the way very soon!! leave any thoughts and opinions in the comments down below, and I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow actually for once!! <3


	2. does it make you freak out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica invites Heather over to talk about the previous night.

The next morning, Veronica woke up and felt like something was…different. It wasn't the expected hangover headache, or the general soreness she felt from a long night of awkwardly dancing and leaning against walls. Something else had changed. She was wracking her brain desperately for an answer when she turned on her phone and stared down at a text from Heather in horror.

“Thanks for kissing me for once instead of another greasy emo dirtbag,” the text read.

 _“Wait…did I kiss Heather Chandler last night?!”_ Veronica thought, horrified, _“She's the queen bee, the mythic bitch, I'll have ‘dyke’ spray painted on my locker by five different people come Monday!”_

She dramatically threw the covers off of herself and rushed to her desk, fumbling with her monocle and her journal.

“Dear Diary, it's only 9am and already I've stumbled across a piece of bombshell information. A secret that has the potential to destroy not only me, but everyone I've ever cared about and held dear. Heather Chandler kissed a girl last night. And I saw it all happen. I saw the way she smirked afterwards, and how she wrapped her arms around the girl, and slid her hand up her skirt, and guided her to the bed and continued to kiss her until someone interrupted them. Why do I know all this? Because I was the girl Heather Chandler kissed. Life just got a lot more complicated,” she quickly scribbled down.

There was a sudden knock at the door, snapping Veronica out of her concentrated trance.

“Hey honey! I know you were out late last night, so I made you breakfast,” her mother chirped cheerfully, swinging open the door without a warning and sweeping a tray of eggs, bacon, and breakfast pâté into the room.

Veronica slammed her diary shut and stuffed away the monocle. “Aw, thanks mom! You didn't have to,” she said, taking the tray from her mother and planting a kiss on her cheek.

Her mother beamed. “I know, but I wanted to! Say, what are you working on so early?” she asked, craning over to look at her daughter’s desk.

“Oh! Uh, nothing. Yet. Nothing yet. I was gonna get a head start on homework so I have the rest of the weekend to relax,” Veronica explained, thinking quickly.

“How responsible! Now listen, your father and I are going out to visit your dreadful aunt Nancy today, we’ll be back around five, but if you want to have your friends over before then, you're more than welcome to!” her mother said.

Veronica nodded. “Cool, thanks mom! Have fun at Nancy’s,” she muttered knowingly.

“We always do…” her mother grumbled in return, leaving the room and softly closing the door on the way out.

The knowledge that her parents would be out of the house for the majority of the day left an idea simmering in Veronica’s head. She didn't plan to act on it, by before she could stop herself, her hand travelled over to her phone, picked it up and dialed Heather’s number.

“Veronica? You never call-” Heather started once she picked up.

“Hey, can you come over? In like, fifteen minutes? My parents will be gone, and I just want to talk about last night,” Veronica said quickly.

There was a moment of silence on the line. “Sure. I'll be right over,” her blonde friend replied simply before hanging up.

“Okay. Bye-” Veronica tried to squeeze in before realizing she'd been hung up on.

She sat completely still for a moment, trying to process what she'd just done.

“Did I just invite Heather Chandler, the girl I kissed last night, over to my house when my parents are out?” she thought, exasperated at herself. Veronica stood up and marched over to her bed, falling onto it and grabbing a pillow to scream into. After a solid three minutes of various grumbles and screams, she was interrupted by her mother calling for her.

“Veronica! Heather’s here!” she yelled.

The brunette girl froze and went silent. She didn’t respond and simply got up, swing her door open, and trudged down the stairs. When she finally reached the bottom of the stairs, she was greeted by the sight of Heather sitting with her parents at their kitchen table, sampling a pâté. The blonde girl looked up and sultrily met Veronica’s gaze.

“Hello, Veronica,” Heather said simply, not breaking eye contact as she bit into a pâté laden cracker.

“Veronica! You haven't changed out of your pajamas,” her mother exclaimed, upset.

The brunette looked down at her clothes and blushed, tugging her robe around her. “Sorry. I didn't think Heather would get here so fast, I only just called to invite her over,” she said, glaring pointedly at her friend.

Veronica’s mother shook her head. “Alright, well we’re just headed out now, there's more pâté and a couple of frozen pizzas in the fridge if you want,” she said, standing up.

“And some microwave popcorn in the pantry,” Veronica’s father added, piping up for the first time.

Veronica leaned against the wall, giving a tight-lipped smile as her parents filed out of the house, her mother stopping to kiss her on the forehead before sprinting out the door.

Heather didn't stop staring directly at her friend the entire time. Once they heard the front door finally click shut, she stood up and sauntered over to Veronica.

“Hey baby, just couldn't keep me from crossing your mind, huh?” she barely whispered, wrapping her arms around her friend the best could and leaning in for a kiss.

Veronica gaped and shoved her away. “What? Heather, I didn't invite you over to…to make out! We need to talk about what happened last night,” she explained hurriedly.

Heather opened and shut her mouth a few times before properly producing speech. “Oh. Well…what is there to talk about, anyway?” she asked angrily, crossing her arms.

“I was drunk! We kissed! That's it. I might be gay, I might not be, I don't really know, but…nothing is actually happening between us,” Veronica exclaimed, gesturing back and forth from Heather to herself.

Her blonde friend pursed her lips. “Okay. Good to know where we stand. Now, did you want to actually hang out with me or just deliver that needlessly overcompensating speech?” she asked.

Veronica sighed. “We can hang out I guess. Just, uh…just don't try to do whatever…whatever you just tried to do a minute ago. That was weird,” she agreed, being overly honest.

Heather pursed her lips. “Fine. Just let me know if you change your mind,” she said simply, turning away from Veronica.

The brunette shook her head. “Okay. Well, I'm gonna go up and put on some real clothes. Wait down here and then maybe we can go play some croquet?” she suggested.

“Alright, that sounds fine,” Heather said, sighing.

Veronica raised an eyebrow. “What?” she asked.

“Only if it's strip croquet,” the blonde replied suggestively.

“No way! Of course not,” her friend exclaimed, disgusted.

Heather cackled. “I'm kidding!”

Veronica narrowed her eyes. “You never kid. Or joke. You always say exactly what you mean,” she said, confused.

“Fine. You got me. It was worth a shot,” Heather said, shrugging.

The brunette huffed and gave a curt nod. “Yup. Good try,” she said, spinning around on her heel and starting her way up the stairs.

She slowly and deliberately trudged up the steps one by one, mind racing as she was trying to puzzle her way through her situation.

 _“Did she really think last night meant something? Did she really think I called her over to hook up? And…why do I kind of want to?”_ she thought, startling herself with the last part.

Veronica stopped. She turned and ran back down the stairs.

“Changed already?” Heather asked without looking up, amused.

“No. I, uh…I want to kiss you. Again. While not drunk. If that's okay,” her friend stammered out.

Heather looked up and raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

Veronica’s jaw dropped. “You're going to ask me why when you said hello by trying to pin me against a wall and kiss me?” she asked, exasperated.

“Okay. Whatever,” the blonde said casually, flouncing across the room to grab Veronica by the shoulders and mash their lips together, similar to the previous night.

“Shit,” Veronica muttered after they drew apart.

Heather tilted her head to the side. “What is it, Veronica?” she asked.

“I don't think the alcohol was why enjoyed last night,” she replied, defeated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all are enjoying the story so far!! Let me know in the comments down below <3


	3. got you fussing, got you worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and Heather spend some quality time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyy long time no update, sincerest apologies but I hope you all enjoy despite the hiatus!!

“Your turn,” Heather said, turning and lifting her mallet onto her shoulder.

Veronica smirked and lined up her own mallet with her deep blue ball.

The pair had found themselves in the Sawyer’s backyard playing croquet, as had been suggested. Despite Heather’s best efforts, she couldn’t convince her friend to turn the game into anything more than a normal, friendly match. It bothered her. She was used to always getting what she wanted. And she did get it! But Veronica halted the day’s makeout session to follow through on changing. Such a shame, the silky blue robe had looked quite lovely on her.

The brunette hit the ball through a wicket, causing it to tap Heather’s ball on the other side.

“You gonna send me out?” Chandler asked, inspecting her nails.

“Nah, that's not my style,” Veronica replied nonchalantly, moving the ball a mallet head’s length from Heather’s and hitting it towards the next wicket.

“Of course you would refuse to play dirty,” Heather said, rolls her eyes and flouncing over to her ball.

“What is that supposed to mean? Veronica asked with a bemused chuckle.

The blonde gave her ball a firm whack, sailing past Veronica’s ball and through the wicket she was aiming for. “You're so worried about other people's feelings, it’s sweet but also very, very annoying,” she explained.

Veronica smirked mischievously. “Why is it annoying?”

“It makes you extremely charming and likeable,” Heather said curtly.

The brunette lined up her own ball again and swung harder than before. It barreled through the wicket and hit Heather’s ball full force once more.

“Guess I should stop doing that, then,” Veronica said, grinning as she sprinted over to their balls and positioned her foot on hers. She brought her mallet down with a vengeance, making her friend’s ball shoot into the garden area on the right side of Veronica’s back yard.

“You know Sawyer, I just can't figure you out. Sometimes you're predictable, sometimes you're full of surprises. Sometimes, you're predictably surprising. I've been studying you since day one and still don't understand,” Heather mused, pursing her lips.

“What don't you understand?” Veronica asked, hoisting her mallet up onto one shoulder.

Her blonde friend shrugged. “I don't know. I hardly understand myself sometimes,” she muttered.

Veronica smiled sympathetically. “It's your turn,” she offered simply.

“I'm totally down to surrender if you want to take full advantage of this opportunity to go kiss some more without worrying about your parents walking in on us,” Heather suggested.

The brunette shrugged. “Sure, why not. I could've won by now if I really wanted to anyways,” she said, hitting her ball through the last wicket for effect.

Chandler scoffed. “I would've won first if you hadn't knocked me out,” she grumbled, trudging off to collect her ball.

“In your dreams! And you were the one who encouraged me to do that anyways,” Veronica pointed out.

“Sure. Blame the victim here,” Heather said sarcastically.

“You're such a little-” the brunette started, dropping her croquet equipment so she could rush towards her friend.

Heather held out a single hand to Veronica’s chest to prevent the girl from tackling her. “Little what?”

“Bitch,” Veronica finished before grabbed the lapels of Heather’s shirt and pulling her in for a deep kiss.

The blonde dropped her mallet and used her now free hands to guide the other girl over to a stone bench beside the fountain in the Sawyer’s garden. She gently guided Veronica down onto it and positioned herself on top of her friend.

Veronica pressed a finger to Heather’s lips. “Wait. Pause. I have a question,” she said.

“What is it?” Heather asked impatiently.

“What made you think I was gay?” Veronica asked, curious.

Heather shrugged. “Part of me just knew. You gave off that vibe. And maybe I wanted you to be,” she whispered hoarsely, leaning in closer so they could feel each other’s breath on their faces.

“Aww, you've had a crush on me?” her brunette friend teased.

The blonde responded by quickly moving to bite Veronica’s neck.

“Ow! What was that for?” she responded indignantly.

“What you just said. And beating me in croquet. And you also give off the vibe that you might be the kind of person to enjoy that sort of thing,” Heather explained before apologetically sucking on the area she bit.

Veronica let out a soft moan, biting her lip to stifle it. “I was gonna say I'm not into it, but I don't think you'd believe me,” she said, laughing at herself.

Heather smirked. “Not one bit,” she said, leaning down and pressing her body against Veronica’s before crashing their lips together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, please leave any thoughts and opinions down below!! I'm kinda trying to figure out where I want to take this story lmao so if you want to see more, just encourage me to put more time and effort into planning it out!! any kind of support means the world to me, and hopefully I'll have another one out in sooner than three months from now, but I make no promises.


End file.
